


Knight's Vow

by ClauSel



Category: King's Raid (Video Game)
Genre: ClauseKasel Drabbles, M/M, Technically not Incest since they're not related by blood right?-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauSel/pseuds/ClauSel
Summary: Basically what the tag says.
Relationships: Clause/Kasel (King's Raid)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	1. • Thy kingdom come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much Lisse, for writing the first sentence. 'The dark knights legion was unstoppable.' &&\- literally left after that lmao.  
> So helpful.
> 
> Anyways- Have you ever wondered what would happen if the Holy Sword Aea never existed to save the world?
> 
> XxXxX

The dark knights legion was unstoppable.

It only took a few days after the accident that happened in the world tree, the demons suddenly grew in strength and number. They suddenly appeared and took the people of Orvel in surprise. 

Wave after wave, demonic creatures were sent in towards Orvelia's walls.

It would only be a matter of time till they breach the walls of the kingdom. They all knew everything has their time in this world. 

And for Orvelia's kingdom? Its time has come.

The demons came charging in and death came like an epidemic. Everyone barely had time to let out a scream, let alone to say goodbye to their loved ones because this is an all out war, a bloodied massacre on both sides.

Lua's people were supposed to win, light was supposed to triumph over the darkness of Lea, but for every Orvelian warriors there were two, if not five demons to oppose them. 

They were very outnumbered and despite things going good at first.

Chase was bleeding out as he took hit after hit protecting the princess, Demia's shield was torn in half as the dark lord let out his demonic energy straight in their position.

The captain of the knights breath was heaving heavily, coughing out blood, desperately standing on her last leg as she begged Chase to just leave her be and save the last Orvelian royalty.

To take Scarlet away, far from danger.

Far from this carnage.

For their whole kingdom was now littered with corpses, battles being fought on top of the dead. The clashing of claws and blades could be heard from afar.

Scarlet refused to leave, Demia looked at her princess sternly as blood dripped down on the side of her mouth, desperately telling her liege to not be selfish.

Her people needs her to be alive, and with that plea of hers, Chase carried the princess in his arms as the demons chased after them with an obvious intent to kill, the silver haired man unflinching as the princess hit him.

Scarlet yelled, reaching out for her loyal knight who stood there with a hopeful smile on her face, 'Lua… Please save her.' Demia muttered out with her final breath as the dark knight finally ends her with a heavy slash of his corrupted blade.

The buildings.

Their people.

Orvels castle fell into ruin.

XxXxX

"Clause…"

And with that Kasel seemed to draw his brother out from his thoughts, the golden brown haired man's gaze goes back to him.

Barely able to see in the limited light they have, the rocks that trapped them inside the underground vault made sure of it. Streaks and splatters of blood and dirt covered their faces and armour, their hair was a mess. A simple shower and a change of clothes would fix it, but they were probably not going to have that anymore.

The young knight opened his mouth to say something, but instead flinched as the debris above it shifted with a loud noise, covering the small noise of fright he made. On Instinct, he grabbed out to his brothers arms, his head leaning forward to his shoulder.

Kasel was shaking, Clause knew that. But in this kind of situation the rocks above the are doomed to fall loose onto their bodies any time. Such an intelligent trap made by the demons, intended to kill off the kingdoms warriors.

"I'm scared, Clause…" Kasel said as he wrapped his arms around his brothers waist, his words were quiet and shaky.

"Me too." He admitted, his arm reaching around his younger brother pulling him even more closer.  
The two stayed in that position for a while, basking in each others warmth and presence before their inevitable death.

Hesitantly, Kasel slightly pulled back tilting his head up to look at his brother. "Clause?"

"Hm?"

"How much do you love me?"

Such a simple question he asked as a large chunk of rock fell to the ground behind him.

The Iron knight of Orvelia's defence leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Kasel as he spoke his heart out. "Kasel.. I love you more than myself, more than my knighthood, more than anyone else in this world. My love for you is as vast as the ocean that flows endlessly."

"I see…" Kasel breathed out, his hand giving Clause a gentle squeeze. "I love you so much Kasel." He said with a smile, they interlocked their hands as he gave his brother a chaste kiss on the lips. 

"Clause.. You never cease to amaze me, because even in a moment like this, you can still easily make me feel at ease." Kasel said with a dry laugh, a smile on his face nevertheless.

"I love you too Clause." Kasel leaned in, connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

Loving and gentle.

And with that, the rocks above them began to crumble again, their tremors sending pebbles cascading down, worsening the quality of air they'd breath.

Not that it'll matter in the coming moments though.

A large rock unlodged itself, falling in a seemingly slow way. More debris were soon to follow after, gravity weighing them down. 

It all went down, gaining momentum as they fall towards the knights who clutched onto each other as they shared their final kiss.

And to the two of them, this was such a peaceful death rather than dying in the hands of the demons.

Dying in each other's arms.


	2. • Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene happens way before Clause ventured to the world tree.  
> No Aea or Maria at the moment, just some Clause and Kasel bonding.
> 
> I blame Flynn for making me write Kasel as top.
> 
> XxXxX

Clause gasped for breath as the Manticore squeezed his body in its claw. He wanted to scream, but his lungs hurt so badly.

"Sir. Clause!" Loman leapt up, cleaving through Manticore as his spear busted the side of the gleaming claw, Clause letting out a weak choking gasp as he fell to the ground. 

His body felt so heavy.

He looked up towards Chase, but he had been long since knocked out. It was only Demia struggling to keep his body from being eaten by the Manticore that threatened to cleave her to bits, its claws striking left and right. 

Loman struggled to lift his weapon with his bleeding left arm, to no avail. The Manticores tail whipped through the air with a horrific screech. Its barbed, crimson, roughly textured shell of a tail cleaved its way into the gatekeepers stomach, the intestines penetrated deeply as it ripped through his flesh. 

Lifting his ragdoll of a body up, it smashed him against the rocks nearby, a bloody smear falling down the rubble as a gaping hole was left where his guts used to rest.

Clause yelled, and yelled, yet he could no longer scream, since breathing was a lost way of life, and hope was gone in the salt and blood-filled tears running down from his eyes as he watches his comrades die, one by one.

When Clause awoke, he found himself choking for breath, his hands around his neck. He noisily coughed for air, running over to the sink to quickly run water.

Tears of fear running down from his cerulean eyes, he quickly ran his fingers under the cold fluid, unable to see in the darkness of the night, the chilliness of the water he splashed on his face, making him feel freer of the nightmare that had been drowning him.

He gasped, his lungs feeling all too small in his chest, breathing in deeply. Clause brought the water to his lips to desperately wet his dry throat. 

But it kept draining out of all the holes in his throat that the Manticores barbs had ripped open.

No wonder he couldn’t breathe properly. He wasn’t used to having his jaw missing. 

Then he realized, the tap in his room wasn’t a tap at all, just the gaping maw of a scorpion summoned by the Manticore, ready to chew his head into bloody gore.

This time, when Clause awoke screaming, it was in a familiar forest just on the outskirts of Orvelia.

"Sir.Clause! Sir, stop! We’re here! It’s us!" Clause shivered, but felt a momentary calm, the familiar voice and warm hand holding him.

"Loman?.."

"Yes. I’m here, sir. Please relax." Loman smiled. "The Manticore's poison must have been messing with your mind when you got knocked out. It’s okay, Captain Demia force fed you a detox pill. You’ll be fine."

Clause nodded, his face pale, still shaking.  
Loman smiled reassuringly at him as he helped him to his feet, the smaller man escorting him back to Orvel. Clause scratched his neck fearfully, hoping there were no more holes there.

XxXxX

"Clause. You're not hungry?" Chase asked as he scratched his head, glancing worriedly at his friend. "Food not good?"

Clause gulped.

How did he even get in here? Oh, right. Loman walked him back to the gates of Orvelia, he paid his greetings to Juno and he was grateful to Loman for his assistance and said something which he cannot remember through the haze of-

"Clause?"

"Y-yeah. Uhm. I'm perfectly fine." Clause wondered why he had to think it through. He couldn' remember walking into the inn.

"I'm worried Clause. You seem a little different after our mission earlier."

"That's sweet Chase, don't worry. I'm alright, see?.. Just got a little wounded."

"If you say so." Said Chase, and picked up Demia's arm from his plate to take a bite from its flesh.

"Wait- STOP!" Clause yelled, shoving Chase backwards.

Everyone in the inn turned at the sound of his voice breaking as the desperation and fear in his voice sounded. Clause started to shake as he looked at his hands. The blood from where his fingernails had dug into his palms.

They had started to drip down his wrists. Chase was lying on the ground, Juno's special menu and the blood from Clause's hands marking his clothes.

"Clause?"

"I-I'm going back home…" Clause gasped, stumbling over the wooden stool as he found himself walking, step by step across the floor, his footsteps echoing in his head as he desperately opened the door out of Juno's inn.

He leaned against the wall of the establishment, breathing heavily. He felt like he's going to heave up something from his stomach. He thought it would be the food he ate, but then he thought it might be all the blood the Manticore made him eat, so he decided to hold his breath to make the feeling go away.

He felt the hot blood on his hands as he made his slow journey towards the orphanage, step by step, wondering when the tail of that monster would tear out his throat before he could arrive.

At last, he finally arrived. And as he did so, he saw that Kasel and Frey had beat him there, already a mass of blood on top of the bed.

Clause fainted.

XxXxX

"Clause… Please…"

Begging voices. Boys and girls alike.

Clause couldn’t move at all.  
He was afraid he had forgotten how to breathe.

He wanted someone to touch him with a cold hand and make his burning body calm down. He wanted to turn off his brain so he could stop being afraid to keep his heart beating.

"Clause..."

When he awoke, it was night time again. 

His body felt cooler now. His lips parted weakly as he breathed out, like a load off of his shoulders. His legs and arms still felt so weak, at least he can move it now unlike what he felt earlier.

"Clause. You’re awake."

"K… Kasel?" Clause felt like his lips hadn’t formed words in a decade.

"Big brother…" Kasel was standing over him, in the dark infirmary. "I waited for you."

Clause gasped as he felt something warm and heavy settle on him. Kasel laid on the bed, leaning over him, his hand resting on his older brothers face. 

"I thought you were going to die, Clause. You left a trail of blood and passed out in the doorway.  
Captain Demia said you got poisoned, Loman and Chase went out and got the antidote to halt the sickness in you. You dummy, I was so worried about you." Kasel's voice had grown too shaky to continue being angry. 

Clause gasped weakly under him.

"I'm sorry for making you feel this way Kasel."

Kasel shook his head. "Shut up, you said you'll take care of yourself and wait for me to be a knight like you right?"

"But, I’m sorry…"

"Shut up… please," Kasel said softly, and Clause swore it was the first time he'd ever seen Kasel so scared, so worked up. Clause felt Kasel's fingers cup his face - his warm cheeks embraced by his cold hands. 

Clause felt his heart flutter as his brothers lips brushed against his, then pressed ever so softly against him. He could only leave a small gasp as he felt Kasel pull back gently on his lower lip, breathing out softly.

"Let me take care of you this time, okay? You dummy. Think about yourself too and not just others when you charge out on a dangerous mission. You promised me that you'd always be here for me, so stop being so reckless… I don't want to be left alone again, Clause." Kasel said, his shoulders sagging lightly as his hand still stroked his older brothers cheek, his thumb brushing across his lips.

"Kasel…"

"One day, I'll be the one to protect you." Kasel's voice was firm, protective, forceful. His hands ran down the simple white clothes that clung to Clause's body, his hand running below his stomach. 

Clause tensed at the sensation.

"Just lie still for me, Clause. And.. For Lua's sake. Don’t start moaning too loud. No visitors, you know?"

"M-moaning!?" Clause asked, blushing bright red in the dim lighting as Kasel lowered his white trousers, Clause biting his lip to suppress a gasp of surprise as he felt his cock touched by the sensation of cool air. 

Warmth.

Kasel's hand, touching him. 

His fingers running up his shaft as it swelled, growing bigger, his tip too... Clause blushed at being exposed to his brother like this. 

Kasel gulped nervously as he cupped his older brothers member. Making Clause groan in response as he just laid down on the bed to let the brunet have easier access with his body.

Could he even satisfy his Clause the same way he does to him in every lovemaking? Ah- no use having these thoughts now, Kasel shrugged as he leaned forward to observe Clause's member, realising that this was the first time he had seen it up so close.

The young squire blushed as his brown eyes slowly darted from Clause's face, then down to look at his brother's hard, long member. Thinking about the times it had been inside of him, never realizing how large Clause is.

Oh, how it was such a miracle that a thing this big could even fit inside of his tightness.

Kasel blushed as he felt a familiar heat pooling in his stomach, wanting to take Clause's member inside of him again. He then gave a gentle lick at Clause's tip, making the other shiver in response. 

That's a good reaction he thought, Kasel really wanted to please his brother by doing this. So, he then kisses the side, raising it up as he licked the underside of Clause's aromatic member, kissing and licking as he nibbled at the shaft, gently sucking it.

"You're doing great Kasel…" Clause panted out and Kasel beamed in response, it's his first time doing this to his older brother and it's turning out better than he thought it would be.

Kasel's eyes fluttered close, then softly sucked at the tip of Clause's hard cock, his head bobbing up and down. He moved his hands the same way on the length he cant take inside of him, his shyness dulling out.

He then felt Clause's hand brushing his hair, clenching his soft brown locks. Kasel moaned in response, happy to finally return Clause the favor.  
And with that Kasel opened his mouth wide as he tried to take it all in, immediately regretting his decision- It's so big that he couldn't breath. He felt the head of Clause's member on the back of his throat, coughing as he let go.

Kasel felt his brothers hands brushing away his tears, this was not what he wanted to happen- he wanted to please Clause for Lua's sake.

"I'm okay, Clause…" Kasel said as he stared back at his brother, his beautiful azure eyes lidded with lust. And again his eyes went down at Clause's member, hands moving up and down on the upper shaft as he sucked on the lower half gently nibbling at Clause's balls.

"Kasel.. It's good. You feel so good, Kasel." Clause groaned, as the brunet hummed. Clause's hot pulsating member made him forget of the accident that took place earlier.

The young squire then decides to take it all up inside his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss on the pre-cum glazed tip as he welcomed Clause's member inside of his mouth, finding himself letting his brother's member plunge deep inside his throat.

Humming purposefully knowing that it echoed in his throat making Clause feel much better with the small vibrations it made. Hearing Clause moaning like this sends shivers down his spine.

He felt Clause's grip on his hair tighten, making Kasel take his cock deeper inside his throat.  
The brunet doesn't mind it though, anything to make his brother feel good with his own ministration.

"K-Kasel- Stop!" Clause yelped out trying to pull the brunets mouth away from his member, but Kasel was too distracted pleasuring him that he didn't hear Clause's warning. "Cumming, mn…" 

A hot stream of sticky cum spilled inside his throat, nearly drowning the brunet. The flow of Clause's seed made Kasel's cheek bulge at how pent up his brother is, instinctively swallowing it all, trying not to choke in the process.

Kasel then sucked it after the copious amount of he swallowed, checking to see if there was more left. Who could blame him? He loves his big brother so much. The slight push of Clause's member inside his mouth almost made him dizzy as he finally let go of his brothers member.

The taste of his brothers cum lingered on his mouth as he stood up shakily, wiping off the saliva from his lips. He went to Clause's side who was breathing softly on the infirmary bed, only to be surprised with a swift kiss from the other.

Kasel's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed him back.  
"Ah- Who knew you'd be so good at this?" Clause said with a teasing smile as he hugged his younger brother letting the brunet rest his head on his chest as they both finally laid down on the small bed.

"Hehe, I learned from you, Clause. Of course I'd be good." Kasel smiled in reply, finally understanding why Clause loves pampering him so much, either in food or sexual matters. Making your partner feel so good is more satisfying than taking pleasure to themselves only.

That made Clause chuckle as he tenderly nuzzled against Kasel's cheek, planting soft kisses along his brothers flesh, Kasel moaned in response as Clause gently sucked on his neck leaving a hickey for people to see that he's already taken, and then his mouth brushed against Kasel's ear, he kissed the shell and started to bite the lobe gently.

"Too bad you made me cum, I won't be able to make love to you now." Clause awkwardly laughed, sighing in disappointment as Kasel chuckled in response, giving his brother a gentle peck on the lips. 

"Can I take you instead?" 

That bold exclamation took the Orvelian's iron shield in surprise, but then again he smiled, pressing his nose over Kasel's nuzzling his cheeks as he peppers him up with loving kisses.

"Go on then, no one's going to stop you."

Now it's the brunets turn to blush, not expecting that kind of response from his brother. "N-no- I'm just joking, Clause."

Clause smirked as he bit Kasel's earlobe whispering so closely onto the brunets ear, "But I insist." And with that Clause offered his fingers for the young knight to suck, which the other eagerly did the same way he did to him earlier.

Clause smirked as he lifted his ass a little, making sure his little brother could see everything even in the dim lighting of the room. He stroked himself as he played with the rim of his ass, slowly inserting his saliva coated finger inside of him, once, twice. And next, two fingers finally plunged in and out of his entrance, feeling the slight burn of having himself stretched open.

Such a weird feeling… 

Kasel gulped, now fully blushing as he watches his brother prepare himself for him. The young squire scooted over the bed, amber brown eyes half lidded with lust as Clause arched his back moaning out his name as his fingers slid out of him. 

"I'm ready..." Clause murmured as he covered his face with the back of his hand,he let out a surprised gasp as Kasel placed his lips at his stomach, kissing him as he pulled his hospital cloth open, the buttons popping loose. 

Kasel kissed up higher, and higher, his hands still stroking his brother's member. Clause felt Kasel's lips touch his collarbone, he shivered from the sensation.

He could feel his brother's member brushing the insides of his leg, "Kasel…" Clause gasped as Kasel slipped his tongue into his mouth, attempting to squirm somewhat as Kasel sucked on his tongue ever so gently as he pulled back, giving Clause's lip a very slight nibble

Clause gasped as the kiss broke away, feeling Kasel push himself inside of him slightly. "Mn-"

"Clause." Kasel cupped his face. "I love you so much." Again he kissed him, and Clause thought he would drown in the passion, the sweet taste of his brother's mouth against his... 

The brunet hopes that Clause would feel the same way he does when he gets taken this way, hoping he would do good taking his brother for the first time.

Kase then pressed further. Clause blushed, turning his face to the side, letting the brunet take full control of the situation just this once. Kasel started kissing his cheek as Clause felt the younger man's member push deeper inside of him, the knight let out a stifled moan as it entered him deeper.

Kasel gently thrust his hips forward, and Clause couldn’t help but let out a loud gasp as he hit that certain spot inside of him.

Deeper, the young squire thrust. Seeking his own pleasure, he enjoyed how tight his brother felt around his member, how much he moaned, gasped, and squirmed beneath him as he took him. "Kasel... Mn... more, please…"

"More?"

"M-more! Much more! Ngh... It feels amazing- Ah!" Clause gasped, his face blazing with embarrassed heat. To think he was enjoying the feeling of Kasel filling him up inside like this…

He wouldn't mind bottoming again next time, it felt so good having his brother inside of him. Hitting that pleasurable bundle of nerves inside of him dead-on with his member.

So this is what Kasel feels like when he takes him, it feels really good.

Clause weakly managed to raise his arms, and Kasel felt a spark of emotion in him. Stopping in his thrusts only to help Clause lift his arms, and wrap them around his neck, he then brought Clause in close to his body as he thrusted back in. 

Clause moaned even more as he felt his own cock pressed against Kasel's stomach. "It’s so good... I love you, Kasel! Kasel!"

The young squire thrusted faster, driven on by his lust for Clause - his love for his older brother, his passion for him, his every emotion for Clause in that moment. 

Again Clause's cock jetted out a rush of white cum, this time against his brother, Kasel felt himself lose his mind in the ecstacy of fucking Clause.

"C-Clause, I’m cumming!” Kasel growled out in his quietest tone, a soft voice as his hips bucked forward- his member thickening, spurting out his seed inside of his older brother, Clause gasped as he felt himself stretched and filled by Kasel's cock.

Pristine white cum started to leak out of his ass as Kasel's member remained there, Kasel panting for breath on top of him.

"Wait... Just wait a bit longer…"

"Clause. If I stay here, we might get caught…"

Clause looked away with a slight pout on his cheeks, Kasel smiled at how adorable his big brother looked right now, he kissed Clause's lips softly. The young brunet still blushing despite what he did to him earlier.

"Fine… But promise me one thing, Clause. That I'd get to finally be by your side everyday when I become a full fledged knight."

"Of course, you'd always be at my side…" Clause rested his head against Kasel, nestling himself in his younger brothers sweet-smelling brown hair, smooth and soft. 

"Love you, Kasel." Clause's breathing became soft and smooth, gently breathing as he was taken away to sleep. Kasel kept him warmly wrapped as long as he could, even when he knew Clause wouldn’t wake up to see him gone.

Kasel touched Clause's lips gently one more time, kissing his sleeping lover. "I love you too, Clause..."


	3. • Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note : Clause and Kasel are still training to be knights here, they're still in Orvelia's orphanage.  
> Clause is 18 and Kasel is 16 in this fic.
> 
> XxXxX

Clause shifted slightly on the warm blankets of his bed, not lying beneath them but on them. Pristine white snow fell down upon Orvels orphanage making the scenery look serene coated with the thin blanket of snow.

Clause just felt sleepy - no, a lethargy of sorts, come over him. He gazed groggily at the roof as he yawned. Normally he’d go train in the field but today he just felt like sleeping. He shivered.  
"It's cold…" But he didn’t want to get back under his bed covers straight away since he's already dressed.

A knock on his door.

"Come in," Clause replied carelessly. Kasel walked in, glancing at his older brother in worry.

"Are you alright Clause?"

"...Guess so. What are you doing here?"

"Well.. I went to check on my big brother since he didn't show up at breakfast earlier." The young brunet said as he crossed his arms together watching Clause stretch, and again shivered.

"It’s cold, why don’t you just get in bed?" Kasel asked, grinning at his brother who shrugged.

"I'll be late for grandpa's training."

"You already are though." The brunet said as he moved over to perk some coffee.

"What are you doing Kasel?"

"Getting you some coffee sleepyhead."

Clause snorted. "It's the first time I've been a lazy bum and here you are pampering me."

"Better be a lazy bum often then?"

Clause snickered in spite of himself. "Well If you're going to take care of me like this everytime, then why not?"

"So, Clause. Sugar or milk?"

"Both."

"Huh, I thought you hate sweet things?"

"I do now." Clause winked at Kasel, who stuck his tongue out in petulant response.

"Trying your flirting skills on me huh?" Kasel said with a little smile as he brought over two cups. "There. Sit up to drink."

Clause rolled his eyes and sat up as he accepted the cup, drinking it slowly.

"It’s comfy in here, like this." Kasel said, glancing around the small room.

"Yeah. And there’s a downside to these coffees though."

"And that is?"

"I can’t grab you and kiss you like I usually do."

Kasel blushed. "Oh, Clause..." He leaned forward, closing his eyes, and Clause gently placed his left hand and brushes Kasel’s smooth brown locks as he kissed him gently, the falling snowflakes calmly accompanied their sweetly shared moment.

They pulled back, a fond, loving gaze shared between them, knowing that Lua or their new family in the orphanage wouldn't approve of their relationship. They did not care, as long as they have each other.

"C’mon." Clause said, gently patting Kasel’s cheek as he stood up. "Let's go train with them."

"Last one to get there will wash the dishes tonight!" Clause quipped as he walked out the door. Kasel sighed and closed the door behind them as they moved out to the quarters, warm and happy despite the cold weather.


End file.
